Lifestyles of The Rich and the Gorgeous
by Chibi-Innocence
Summary: MY SECOND STORY! WO0oOOoOO00OoOOOOT :D It is an Ouran High School Host Club thingy and........uhm......the newest edition and newest love interest.....is Iris Jigoshikaze! YAY! Some of the words will be in japanese throughout the series so bare with me
1. Meet Iris Jigoshikaze AKA First Day

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Stupid**

_An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction_

My name is Iris Jigoshikaze and I am a normal girl who doesn't come from an even kind of wealthy family...

My story is kind of like Haruhi's; I got a fully paid scholarship to Ouran High School, I wasn't very wealthy.

sigh I like revisting when I first got to the school and what happened through the years and the months.

The second I entered the door...I was shocked!

Well...here's my diary...-Camera zooms in at her diary-...Zoom out! -Camera zooms out-

Jeez...I'll read it aloud.

ahem

Ohayo gozaimasu!

It's the first day of High School.

-Shows her running to school-

And I am really excited and kinda freaked out...

Today is gonna be the best and worst day of my life I can already tell!!

"Is this the library?"

Nekozawa looked at her confused and then laughed. "Yeah this is the library, What's your name by the way? And why aren't you in uniform?"

"_Oh my god he's soooooo cute!!_ Well, my name is Iris Jigoshikaze, and I can't afford it.."

"How did you get here then?"

"You ask alot of questions..."

"You don't answer many..."

"giggle So...what's your name, favorite color and song or songs?"

"...Umehito Nekozawa, ...uhm...-shrugs-, ...I don't really know that one either..."

"Midnight blue, Surrender, Monsoon, The Sixth Station, Miss Murder, Helena and...30 Seconds to Mars."

"Isn't that a band?"

"YES!!"

Nekozawa ruffled up Iris's hair as he left the library laughing.

"Hey, I would like to meet with you again. Your fun to talk to...bye."

Iris waved and whispered. "Bye..." Iris span around and sighed as soon as he left the room. "He was the cutest!!"

"Ahem! Who was the cutest?"

"GAH!! ...Who are you?"

"I'm your biggest enemy...and your best friend."

"Why--YIE!!"

The girl grabbed Iris and yanked her into a room.

"I'M NOT INTERESTED!!"

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiigh Neither am I, i'm just giving you a wig and a dress...how about midnight blue with some sparkly starry things on it? And long black hair extentions...going down to your hips?"

"OH MY GOD DEFINATELY!!"

After an hour, Iris came out of the room and ran into Nekozawa.

"Gah!! HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU FRICKIN' DIMWIT!!...guh...Nekozawa?! I'm so sorry!! I didn't know it was you!!"

"...Iris?!"

"Yeah..."

"It's ok...uhm...how did you...?--"

"It doesn't matter."

"Your going to be eaten alive by the Host Club..."

"NANI!?"

"Yeah! The Host Club is just a bunch of flirts for profit."

"That's dumb..."

"I know...You look georgous Iris!!"

Iris turned away and blushed. "You really think so...?"

"Seriously..."

"No-one's ever said that to me before..."

"Aaaaaah...A new girl!!"

Tamaki pranced out of the third music room and "Tamaki-d" it up to impress Iris.

"So...what brings you to the school, lovely?"

Iris took the rose in her hands and shoved it in Tamaki's mouth.

"...You're dumb..." Iris turned away and ran into the Hitachiin Twins.

"Hey! Looks like we got a new friend!!..."

Hikaru yanked Iris's "hair".

"Haha! Thought so! Just like Haruhi...except her hair is longer..."

Kaoru looked at Iris hard. "She's really cute!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE GUYS!! She's new here and I know her. I don't want you guys..." Haruhi looked at Tamaki with a rose in his mouth. "Why is he..."

"It doesn't matter..."

"Iris shoved it in his mouth when he was Tamaki-ing it up for her and he pulled out a rose and she looked at it...and then shoved it in his mouth and said "...You're dumb..." IT WAS CLASSIC!!" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "Can she be in the Host Club?"

"...Sure why not."

"Welcome to the Host Club then!" Tamaki took the rose out of his mouth and threw it somewhere and yelled his little stupid Tamaki things.

"..." Iris grabbed the vase from the corner and threw it at him but he dodged it. "Crap..." Iris grabbed her baseball and ran back from him a long way away that they could hardly see her.

"What is she gonna do...?"

"Why is she..."

"She's taking a stance!! /This is gonna be good.../"

"inhale Here we go..." Iris ran as fast as she could. "HYAAAAAAAH!!" Iris threw the ball as she took a "dead end skid stop" a way away from them.

"GAH!...owch..." Tamaki was nailed in the head with the ball and he fell backwards unconscous.

"Yes!!" Iris jumped in the air and landed victoriously.

"That was amazing!!"

Everyone looked at Tamaki.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"Hmm...he's knocked out right now so he's just...less annoying at least." Iris pointed out as she took the dress off.

"You need a uniform don't you Iris?"

"Yeah..."

"Here...go put it on and here's some hair ties..."

"Oh, arigatou."

After a while, Iris came out of the Third music room all dressed up.

"It left a mark!!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"What did? The ball when it hit Tamaki's stupid head?"

"No!! When you skidded to throw the ball!!"

"Nani?!"

"YEAH!!"

"I ROOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!!"

"Oi guys...I think Tamaki-senpai is waking up..." Syouya exclaimed.

"Crap..."

"What happened...?"

"I threw my baseball at your stupid head at ten miles per hour...next question..."

Everyone laughed as Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"I don't like her! WHY IS SHE WEARING A HOST CLUB UNIFORM?!

**R****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****N****G****!!**

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"...**YA THINK YOU COULD GET THAT STUPID THING TO RING ANY LOUDER?! MY EARDRUMS ARE STILL INTACT**!!" Iris yelled at the bell.

"Bye Iris...I guess we'll all see you tomorrow."

Everyone stopped and gave Iris a hug as she left the school and ran off, smiling brighter than the sun hearing all the goodbyes coming from behind her.

"Yeah...this is gonna be the best..."

Iris sighed happily and waved back at everyone as she darted off towards her home.


	2. TwIn TrOuBlE:

Chapter Two: Twin Trouble!

Soongs you need to listen to for this chapter...

Lady Sovereign-Blah Blah

Eminem-Just Lose It

Simple Plan-Shut Up!

(Hikaru is Blue and Kaoru is pink...correct me if i'm wrong please!! Message me to do that please!)

Iris was waking up one day and she packed up everything school related.

"Where are you goin'?"

"To school dummy!! Bye!!" Iris ran out the door and activated her skates and she went rolling faster than a car to the school. "WOOOOOOO-HOO!! OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HERE I COME!!" Iris passed by the Host Club as they were driving to school.

"Was that--?"

"WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Yeah...that was her."

Iris kept on going until she flipped over a bush and landed rather uncomfortably onto the grass infront of the school. "Ooooooooow..."

"Gah...that's gotta hurt."

"Pull over driver."

The limo pulled into the school's parking lot and they got out and Nekozawa pulled the bushes apart. "Oi...need some help Iris-chan?"

"Nah just pour some salt on me and fry me up at 11 somethin' degrees...yes I need help!"

"She's an A class humorist..."

"We can tell..."

"We are certified EXPERTS!!..."

"Then we should know"

"Correct Hikaru?"

" KOH-RECT KAORU!"

Iris was helped up by Nekozawa and Mori came running with Honi-senpai on his shoulders.

"Oi, you ok Iris-chan?"

"I just need to pratice a little before I take to the sidewalks on my roller-shoes...speeding past cars and then running myself over a bush and into a pretzel-like form "

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing at all the humor radiating off of Iris.

" And the thought of you being in a dress just blows my mind Iris-chan!!"

"I just might make YOU my twin instead of Kaoru..."

"NANI?!"

"It's just that you annoy me so much I can't stand it...I just need some time without people calling me "one of the Hitachiin twins" or "Kaoru"..."

"WELL YOU TRY TO SHOW ME UP EVERY TIME I TRY TO MAKE A MOVE!! Infact you ALWAYS show me up!!"

The twins argued for quite a while and then they threw Honi-senpai around a few times and Mori got thrown and he caught Honi-senpai and he was thrown against a wall and Tamaki, Syouya, Haruhi, Nekozawa, and everyone else they found wasbeing thrown around the room and against things uncomfortably.

"...KNOCK IT THE CRAP OFF ALREADY!! D: MY GOD!! YOU GUYS ARE BROTHERS!! SHUT THE HECK UP, KNOCK IT THE HECK OFF AND STOP FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN...AND STOP THROWING MY BOYFRIEND!! D:"

Iris yelled angrily out of pure annoyance at the scene the twins were making at that moment.

"OO Yeesh..."

"Did she say boyfriend?"

"...Why didn't you tell us?!" Tamaki whined annoyingly.

"STFHU!! D: " Iris yelled at Tamaki as he crawled away

"...O/O..." Nekozawa got up and blushed.

"GAAAAAAAASP!! It's Nekozawa-senpai!!"

"Didn't see that one coming..."

"Wow..."

"Aaaw That's so cute Neko-senpai and Iris-chan!! I think it's sweet!!" Honi exclaimed as he joined Nekozawa and Iris's hands sweetly.

"...It is a cute couple..."

"I aprrove!!"

"...WE aprrove..."

"Fine then..."

"WE APRROVE!!"


	3. FILLER Overnighters Can Be A Killer

rawrness blood.jpg

Chapter three: Over-Nighters Can Be A Killer

(Listen to the Original game soundtrack for all of the Silent Hill games while reading this.)

"IRIS GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Nekozawa pushed Iris out of the way to protect her from an unseen threat.

"I WANT WHAT I CAME FOR!!NOW GET OUT OF MY WAAAAAY!!" The spirit went inside of Nekozawa then went out of his chest. "Now die..."

Nekozawa was engulfed in a bloody mist and had his whole being crushed under the darkness around him. His eyes turned solid black for a second then transisted to a faded blue and he dropped to the ground, cold, limp and unliving in front of Iris.

thblood.gif

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NEKOZAWA!!"

"GUH!!" Iris shot up out of her bed. She clutched her covers as her hands shook violently, her breathing was unsteady as she struggled to even move, let alone breath.

"I've got to go to school early tonight...very early..." The image of Nekozawa's cold body lying on the ground flashed into her mind and her heart skipped a beat or two and she felt faint as she

dressed in her uniform and she put herselfin a black cloak so she would stay unexposed as she ran to the school.

"SCREW IT!!--mm..." She covered her mouth and grabbed her bike and pedaled faster than she had ever done in her life.

"Stay here Nekozawa...please...COME ON!!" She went faster and faster until her tires screeched to a stop and she almost tripped herself on her bike to get into the school. "NEKOZAWA!! SYOUYA?? HONI? MORI, TAMAKI, HARUHI?! HIKARU ADND KAORU?! WHERE ARE YOU ALL?!" Iris screamed louder than she had ever done and she ran through the halls until she ran into Nekozawa.

"...Nekozaw..a..."

She buried her face into his chest and breathed slowly, savoring the life blazing in his body, and the warmth that surrouned her at that moment...but still...the image kept lingering, signaling the end of her dear friend.

"What...why are you so shakey Iris...did you have a dream too?" Nekozawa put one arm around her and used his other hand to lift her chin up to him. "You should have stayed in bed...Haruhi had already died...Tamaki tried to save her...but he was too late...she was..."

"Engulfed in a bloody mist then she was tortured until she bled from her head...then she died and fell into Tamaki's arms...I saw it all in my dream...I saw everyone die in front of me...I saw you die and...I...I...uhn..." She fell to her knees and she clutched her chest tightly and tried to breath.

"Is Iris gonna be able to handle this...?"

"Or is she going to crack...?"

Hikaru and Kaoru picked Iris up by her arms and gave her back to Nekozawa.

"Is Iris-chan here yet? Honi was worried about her...since we all had the same dream...and someone dear to us died...at the end of the dream." Honi was crying over Mori's shoulder, trembling and holding Usa-chan tightly.

Hikaru: Koaru

Kaoru: Hikaru

Tamaki: Haruhi

Nekozawa: Iris

Iris: Nekozawa

Haruhi: Tamaki

Mori: Honi

Honi: Mori and Usa-chan was destroyed

Syouya: His friends (the host club and everyone above)

Iris ran and saw Tamaki on the floor. His skin was pale and he was bleeding from his heart terribly.

"TAMAKI!! GUYS I NEED HELP!! COME QUICKLY OR TAMAKI WILL DIE!!"

Tamaki's eyes shifted to Iris and he tried to get up. "Ngh..." He got to his feet and before Iris could say anything, Tamaki fell against the wall, then slid down and fell to the floor. "Wh...wh...where is Haruhi..."

Iris looked at Tamaki, her eyes blinded by tears. "It's...it's ok Tamaki..." Iris got Haruhi and placed her next to Tamaki and Tamaki held onto her hand as his breath faded away as he uttered his last words. "Love is pure...it is also a curse Iris...hold onto what you want...and do not fear the ending..."

Iris picked Tamaki up and carried him into the garden and did the same with Haruhi. She joined their hands and left the room after hearing someone singing.

thdeadanime3.jpg

"(Hums Lilium Music Box version loudly but creepily beautiful like the song)"

"Who's there!?"

"Tis only I, dear girl...I shan't harm you in any way...I promise."

"Go away please..." Iris ran faster through the halls and corridors until she came to an intersection.

"Crap...uhm uhm..." She turned right and activated the wheels on her shoes and she went coasting through the halls quickly and she picked up speed until she heard crying.

"-cries- I'm trapped in here...please help me!!"

"A little girl...?" Iris ran toward the sound of the crying and she looked own at the young girl.

"Please help...I can't walk...i'm too scared!"

"Hmmph...i'll only pick you up if you help me look for my friends..."

The little girl sniffled a little bit then she nodded her head. "Agreed..."

Iris picked her up and started skating around, looking for everyone when the girl drove her fangs into Iris's neck

"...Guh...uhn.." Iris's eyes shifted to look at the girl and she fell to her knees and she grabbed the girl, got back up an threw her against a wall and the blood from the girl splashed all over Iris as the girl hit the wall.

"UH..."

thblood5.jpg

"I've gotta get away from this place!!" Iris kept glancing back at the bloody remains of the girl beside the wall and she cringed and felt a pain in her neck.

"GAA...What the heck is going on here?!" Iris found Nekozawa and the others.

"Iris!! What happened to you...? You're covered in blood and..."

"I must feed from him...Or else I might die..." Iris's eyes turned bright red as she latched her fangs into Nekozawa's neck.

"...I...ris...what are you doing?!...guh"

Nekozawa grabbed her by the shoulders and he fell backwards with her still latched onto his neck.

Iris's eyes glowed as she got up.

thzk.gif

"I mustn't give in..." She looked down at Nekozawa as he held onto his neck in undescribable pain.

"..."

Iris dissapeared and got a sword from the walls and slowly appeared infront of Hikaru and Kaoru and swung her sword across their necks and their blood went raining down around her.

The clock chimed for 12:00 at night.

ththTwisted1.gif

"Right..." Iris kicked thier bodies down and then she grabbed Honi and threw him against something and then she put her sword through him.

"IRIIIIIIIIIIS!! STOP THIS IMMEDIATLY!!" Nekozawa ran to Iris and wrapped his arms around her chest and didn't let go of her.

Iris laughed and killed Syouya and Mori in one strike and then she pulled Nekozawa off of her and she drew her sword at his neck.

"Iris...please let me up so I can talk to you...Nggggggggh...THIS ISN'T YOU I KNOW IT!!...Can you even hear me right now...? Just stop this now!! PLEASE IRIS!!" Years rolled down Nekozawa's cheeks as he tried to wake her up.

thCryingAnimeGirl.jpg

"Just...just...just SHUT UP!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!" Iris fell to her knees clutching her head and neck and she cried, knowing that she killed everyone. "Just go away...leave me to die here..."

Nekozawa grabbed her roughly at first, then he wrapped his arms around her and she stabbed him with her sword and the clock chimed, signaling daytime as the sun rose.

"Sayanora Umehito Nekozawa, pleasure meeting you...uhn..." She fell down the stairs as it rained down on her...and her whole life ended at that moment.

thfallen.jpg


End file.
